Mortal Pain
by 3gs1
Summary: everyone goes out to the club. just for fun, everyone accept jace. or thats what they think till the see jace making out with the head cheerleader at clary's school...
1. Chapter 1

**ok so as you know this didnt go well the first time. i will try one more time but probably not do to good...**

**um this is my first fanfic so please dont be to harsh. pretty please?**

they where all in the taxi, an it was a tight fit. Isabelle was siting in Simons lap looking more amused everytime they hit a bump and Simon just kept looking more like he wishes he was dead. It didnt help that everytime they hit a bump Alek who was siting next to Magnus gave him a death glare.

Clary was looking out the window thinking about Jace. he had been acting diffrent latly more spaced out. When she asked him about it all he did was smile kiss her and say he was fine. But everytime the kiss was less and less loving and more and more unintrested. She had talked to Isabell before they even got in the taxi after Jace said he would stay home.

_FLASHBACK_

_"izzy?" clary asked stepping out of the bathroom with a short blue dress on._

_the dress was a light blue with black glitter swirls on it, Issabele had found it and given it to her for her last birthday. The dress stoped mid thy and even though it wasnt half as revealing as the first dress Izzy had put her in, Clary liked it much more._

_"ooooh" izzabel looked up from her phone. "that looks great on you!" _

_Clary blushed "thanks." she paused. "izzy is everything ok with jace?"_

_"why wouldnt it be?" issabel looked at her shocked_

_"he seamed difffrent latly more spaced out, i think" Clary had to pause to breath and find the right words. "i think he is gonna dump me." Clary said her eyes beginning to water._

_"if you start crying i will kill you" Isabel warned. then crossed the room to hug her "he wont. he loves you more than anything. now stop crying and lets get going simons waiting" isabel walked out the room shouting for alek and magnus._

_all clary could do was folow and hope she was right._

**Yeah i know the first chapter is short. the will get longer hopefully...**

**thanks to my wonderfull cousin who did most of the details i will give this story another try. she literaly made me sit there and asked questions about it then made me write it like 10 more times then i got it right.**

**having and english teacher cousin can REALLY SUCK! but i love her.**

**thank you to everyone who reviewd and please do so again. i will try to continue,**

**soo yeah thanks for reading! **


	2. Chapter 2

**sorry i havent posted in a while. i forgot... sorry i will try and do better**

Clary sat on a stool next to simon thinking. She closed her eyes swirling a drink around in a glass. she opend her eyes looking around. "simon?" she asked slowly confused. Simon loooked at her. "is that jace?" she pointed at a blond boy who was facing the wall away from them.

"who?" simon turned to look "uh, yeah" he paused "that does look like him" he stood up to see him better "hes talking to someone" simon looked down to where clary was siting, but she was already walking acrosse the room twords the blond boy.

Clary looked at him abd tapped on his shoulder, he spun to face her. it was jace, but he wasnt alone. he was with another redhead from clarys school. Clary looked at the girl, her lips where swolen from kissing, kissing her boyfriend. "jace?" she asked quietly confused. jace looked down at the ground avoding clarys eyes, he glanced at the other girl "you should go" he sighed

The other girl looked at him like he couldnt belive it, "who is she your girl friend?" she asked sarcasticly. The other girl kissed jace one more time before walking away.

Clary felt like she was gonna puke, her boyfriend that she has said she loved so many times. was cheating on her. "jace?" she asked again confused.

"im sorry clary you where never ment to see that" jace shooke his head. he didnt even sound sorry.

"clary? whats up?" issabell asked walking up then she saw her friends face. "oh my god what did you do?" she yelled at jace.

simon walked over he had seen the whole thing, "basterd" he punched jace then turned to look at clary. "clary.."

She ran, out of the club. She just kept running she was crying so hard. how could he have done this to her?

**sorry jace and clary fans it happend**

**please review**


	3. Chapter 3

**omg sorry it took so long. my all of two (?) readers**

Clary ran from the club, before she knew where she was going she found her self running trough the park. She stumbled over a branch but kept running, clary was breathing harder now. From crying or running she wasnt sure. She ran beside a tree and stoped sudenly she wrapped her arms around the trunk and cryed. She slid down onto her knees watching a pond infront of her.

The pond. the pond that only a couple years ago she, Simon, Isabell, and Jace had gone trough to get to farie. She rememberd the trip, the music. She could still see the faries dancing behind her eyes, she rememberd the kiss. And realizing she was in love with Jace Wayland. Or Lightwood, it didnt matter to her. Brother or not, she loved him. The water rippled slightly

"Did you see this one coming Clarissa?" the Queen asked standing in front of her. The Queen knealed down to look into Clarys eyes. "Did you think he was going to betray you? Leave you broken and crying? I did" she stood up again and began walking to the water, it rippled out around her. "Somethings, Clarissa, just happen to happen. Others are for a reason. This is for a reason, you two where never meant to be together." She disapperad back into her kingdom

"I love him" Clary whisperd, tears rolling down her cheeks.

**i have no idea where that came from, just really wanted it in there. i hate the queen she is soooo mean.**

**please tell me what you think and review they make me happy and i update when i see them ;D**


	4. Chapter 4

Clary sat leaning against the tree, tears where streaming down her face. She heard someone walk up behind her.

"Clary…" Simon breathed sitting down behind her, he lifted her small body and sat her in his lap rocking her slowly. "Shh Clary please don't cry."

"Why shouldn't I cry Simon? I just found my boyfriend making out with her." Clary spat the name out. "I thought he liked me more than that maybe loved me. It doesn't mater now." Clary sat up wiping tears from her eyes. Simon just watched her.

"He wants to talk to you." Simon sighed. "Alone. We wont blame you if you punch him in the face…" he trailed off trying to make her laugh

Clary tried to not smile but ended up smiling anyways.

"He's right over there." Simon whispered standing up while pointing to the trees just as Jace stepped out.

Jace stood looking at her, and he had a red hand print across his cheek. "I'm sorry." He said immediately

"Why?" Clary just looked at him. Now that he was here it just seemed to hurt that much more. To have one of the people she thought she could trust the most, do that to her. Jace was her boyfriend, he shouldn't be kissing other girls and so she knew something was wrong.

"I needed to test something."

"Jace. I'm not in the mood for your crap answers. It's almost as bad as when you answer with a question." Clary sighed quietly rubbing her eyes.

Jace stepped forward in front of her, he lifted a hand lightly to her cheek "And I've made you cry. I'm sorry," he said again dropping his hand and stepping away. "I thought there was something wrong lately." He took a breath, "With us."

Clary stepped back as well suddenly not sure if she wanted to hear this, "Jace…"

"I don't think its working between us Clary. And god I'm sorry." He took a deep breath. "I don't know how to say this but, I don't want to do this anymore."


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm really bad at this updating… And for that I'm sorry.. **

It had been three weeks since everyone had gone out to the club. And Clary had refused to see Jace for any of it, whenever he walked into the room she would leave. If he tried to catch her eye she would look away. And if they went hunting, she certainly didn't go hunting with _him._

Clary was sitting in the rafters up in the training room watching the others. Izzy knew she was up there, Robert might. And Maryse, but the boys didn't. She watched them quietly, thinking. She stood up walking into a far corner she jumped down quietly to keep them from noticing. Jace's back was to her, so he wouldn't see, but Alec could.

As she jumped down he looked at her his eyes being drawn to the movement. Jace used it to his advantage knocking him off balance onto his back. Ending there little game. It looked like Alec was about to protest to losing again, so Clary hurried out. But of course Alec being Alec had to point out why he was distracted and it wasn't to long before Jace was standing at the elevator next to her.

"Fray." He smiled at her.

"You know that's not my name," Clary stepped into the elevator with him following.

"Right. Sorry. So um." Jace looked for something to say.

"The mighty Jace Lightwood speechless? Oh dear what is the world coming to?" Clary ignored him as best he could. Not very well considering he was forcing her into the wall by standing so close..

Jace chuckled, "It doesn't happen often. Usually only when I walk in on Alec and," He trailed off. "Never mind you don't need that image in your head." He smiled at her, "Clary cant we talk? Please? You can't go on avoiding me."

Clary looked up at Jace. He looked like a normal sad teenage boy. _A cheating, demon killing, sad teenage boy. _Clary thought, she sighed.

Jace smiled, "The normal restaurant? Six tomorrow?"

Clary stepped off the elevator when it arrived. "Stop smiling like that Jace. I'll be there. But if your one minute late, I'm gone." She walked out.

**Soooo yeah….. Please review and tell me what you think. Pretty please?**


	6. Chapter 6

Clary sighed walking into the resturant. She looked around, no Jace. Frowning she sat down at an empty booth by the door and just stared out the window.

Clary was just staring out the window thinking. Hearing the door open she turned to look, it wasnt Jace. Instead it was a young couple, the girl was small. She had strait black hair falling to her waist which the boys arm was wrapped around. They walked to a table together and sat close whispering kindly.

Clarys eyes teared up at the sight of them, she was so distracted watching them. She was so distracted that she didnt hear the door open again.

Jace was walking over to the table smiling slightly. "Hey sorry Im late. Alec and I had to deal with-" he cut off as he saw her tears. "Clary? Clary whats wrong?"

Clary looked at him her green eyes meeting his. "Jace... I miss you."


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry about the wait... Again. :P**

** Jace looked at her and smiled slightly, "Really?" he asked.**

** Clary glared at him, "No I'm saying that to mess with you. Yes really, I hate what you did but Jace.." she paused. "That dosent mean we have to break up, unless you want to..." Jace laughed and tucked her hair behind her ear smiling at her. He kissed her forhead lightly.**

** "Oh I was hoping that this would happen. That you would forgive me and we could be back together." Jace smiled at her. "I love you, and Im sorry for what happened. It wont happen again." **

** Clary smiled slightly. "I love you too and it better not."**

** Jace smiled, "Take this back to my room?" he wiggled his eyebrows.**

** Clary smacked his arm, "No. Nice try though.."**

**yeah thats the end of the story caaaause they are back together aaand I didnt know what eles should happen..**

**thanks for reading. Please review**


End file.
